


Movies & Popcorn

by MaK



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/MaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya goes, "Come on, Rose," and growls playfully into your ear.</p>
<p>Childishly, you retort, "You come on."</p>
<p>They snort, seeming to have caught their breath a bit. "I asked you first."</p>
<p>"I asked you second," you say quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movies & Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [playtherain (KasaixKaru)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=playtherain+%28KasaixKaru%29).



> ??? i wrote porn as an anniversary present to my datemate omg
> 
> i LOVE YOU ARI

You settle in cozily at Kanaya's side, though you're somewhat envious of the popcorn bowl sitting in their lap. It has been close to three days since the last time the two of you were able to actually relax with one another for more than a few minutes; Kanaya had been preoccupied observing Karkat and Dave's shenanigans and deciding whether or not to intervene, as well as going around performing what Karkat assured was, "Absolutely necessary tasks to keep the meteor inline." Meanwhile, you pretended to be busy with charting out Can Town. Truthfully, you really didn't have anything to do besides some knitting and other menial tasks to pass the time and, for the few days you weren't at Kanaya's side, you were tremendously bored. You also missed them - _a lot_. But, you perfectly happy with casting aside those feelings for now and to just be content with having them so near to you, as well as watching this movie.

... Except, you're not even really sure what this movie is about or what the full title is. It's Alternian and Kanaya had picked it out, so you imagine it could really only be so many things, but it hasn't even been five minutes into the movie and you're already at a bit of a loss. It takes far less than five minutes for you to stop caring about the movie altogether and just lean against your matesprit, enjoying their warmth and focusing entirely on that. As you probably should have expected but didn't, they smell like popcorn and butter, and it takes you a moment to get used to that instead of their normally herbal smell. You could easily close your eyes and just lay here with Kanaya, but the popcorn bowl in their lap seems to be calling out to you, offering details of how comfortable it is in between Kanaya's legs, and you're quite tempted just to knock it to the floor. However, that'd be childish and probably a bit rude. They went through the trouble of making it, after all.

The popcorn remains on the couch for now, but you pointedly don't touch any of it. Instead, you lean up and kiss Kanaya's cheek, hands subtly (or rather, what you hope is subtly) holding to the collar of their shirt. It's not something you'll admit aloud, but you're lonely and you have been for the past few days while you wasted away counting cans - again, not something you're going to be addressing out loud either. Kanaya seems to get the idea and turns their head; you're all too chipper to actually kiss them properly and you feel absolutely cheerful and accomplished once you pull away. While you bask in glee, Kanaya moves the popcorn onto the floor and pulls you into their lap, pressing a quick kiss to your cheek before grabbing onto your hands and simply stating, "Now, watch the movie."

That's not exactly what you were hoping they'd say or even close to what you were hoping they'd say, but you concede anyway and try to pay attention to the film again. 

It's making a bit more sense. The rustblood and the indigoblood are in some sort of secret relationship and they keep mentioning a third character that you've yet to see. You're tempted to make a comment on how predictable Kanaya is, choosing a movie that's about forbidden romances, but as soon as you open your mouth, their hand slips from yours and ends up on your thigh. That shuts you up fast and you wonder if the movement was intentional or rather just casual; their hand isn't very warm, but the presence of it is enough to heat you up immediately, and even if Kanaya is just being normal and not flirtatious about the movement, you're definitely _not_ being normal and not flirtatious about it.

You figure you should ask if they'd like to do anything else rather than just watch the film, but they beat you to it and their hand moves to your inner thigh. Again, before you can say much of anything, Kanaya tells you, " _Watch the movie._ " 

Your eyes immediately bounce from your legs to the screen. 

Not that you're really paying attention to what's happening, seeing as you have a few others things to occupy your mind. For one, you're pretty sure what you're feeling against your back is Kanaya's bulge (you're not positive, but there is only so many things it could really be) and for two, their hand is now entirely up your skirt and palming roughly between your legs.

You want to lean back into Kanaya completely, enjoy the sensation of just having them around after not seeing them for a few days, but you realize a second before doing so that they have challenged you. To lay back and give in would be giving up. Sitting up but still trying to remain casual and comfortable, you keep your eyes away from anything but the screen and try to submerge yourself in the story. At the same time you begin to dedicate yourself, Kanaya begins pulling off your underwear and asks politely, "Can you sit up a bit?" Whether or not it could be seen as forfeiting is lost on you, but you squirm around enough for them to throw your underwear off to the side anyway.

You think less about Kanaya's hand and their traveling fingers and focus on this goddamn movie. The rustblood - Hayrue - is close to confessing their love to the indigoblood - Aasuul - but hasn't quite worked up the courage to come right out and say it, as apparently they're not supposed to be together (probably for hemospectrum reasons, but you don't actually know). The third character - whom you haven't caught the name of - is trying to decide if they need to work as Hayrue's moirail or try and mediate between the two. You're not all that fond of the story - there's no wizards, magic, or anything else of interest - but it's not terrible and you can definitely see why Kanaya would like it. It's becoming harder to listen to as Kanaya coaxes you to lean back further, a hand firmly planted in the middle of your chest while the other runs two fingers over your folds; your toes curl and you bite your lip, but you're determined not to lose now, so you focus on keeping your breath steady and mentally root for the flushed rustblood as the movie goes on. 

Aasuul is clueless to the other's feelings and, really, you think Hayrue could do better. Still, the fact Hayrue is just so in love with them makes you want them to hook up regardless, but you also suspect that the third character - now you know to be named Aiirey - has begun to develop not-so-flushed feelings for Aasuul, though they've taken care not to express it as obviously as Hayrue has. Kanaya rubs against your clit with their palm and you reply with sharply digging your nails into their leg. Behind you, you feel them jump a bit but their bulge also twitches against your back, squirming between the two of you. You wonder how big of a jade stain is going to be on the back your shirt later, but you also think about turning around and sitting in their lap _properly_ , rather than this teasing bullshit. You won't give up, though. When Kanaya's lost, they'll turn you around by themself and admit defeat, but you won't be moving a moment until then, nope.

On screen, Aiirey makes a move on Aasuul. Hayrue, predictably, catches the two of them and assumes that it was an act of love and not one of hate before storming off in tears. Though you've only paid so much attention, you think it's a bit out of character for the rustblood - really, they should have thoroughly barged in on the other two and demanded what was going on. Maybe you'll write a fanfic about it later (with more wizards involved, of course), but you've still got quite a bit of time before you can think about that, and you've still yet to see if Aasuul feels the same for Hayrue. It's becoming immensely hard to focus, though, and even harder to care about these actors or this plot. Kanaya has let out a few hot breaths against your neck while their bulge continues to squirm behind you and you damn near just lean your head back so they can properly bite you. You don't, though. Regardless, they seem to get the idea and presses a too sweet kiss right where your neck and shoulder meet, earning themself another pinch on their thigh. Kanaya laughs softly, their chest bouncing a bit and your face heats up.

You give up on the movie. It's not like Kanaya will know whether or not you're paying attention as long as you keep your eyes pointed toward the general direction of the screen. Your breaths are coming out a bit louder than they were before, but so are Kanaya's, so you're pretty sure you're even in that regard. The score is still tied. If only you were facing the other direction, or still at their side rather than on their lap like you are, you could easily win this little game as soon as you got your fingers just the slightest bit close to their nook. Plus, you'd have been able to kiss them without having to maneuver your head around in an uncomfortable and rather unattractive fashion. If only that goddamn popcorn bowl hadn't been calling out to you, this would be much easier. 

Still, you've dealt with worse. Kanaya has pulled you into closets and small rooms while other people on the meteor walked on without a clue that a door was what separated them from you and Kanaya making out. You've made Kanaya pail in Terezi's room, though that was an accident and you haven't stopped apologizing. Similarly, Kanaya's had you up against the wall in Dave's room, but the two of you managed to act like you were simply looking for something rather than about to have sex and he seemed to go along with it, though you're unsure if he actually caught on. Plus, though you're not sure if it counts, Vriska has ruined the mood plenty of times by barging into rooms without knocking. You've even tried placing a sock on the door handle, but she still doesn't seem to get the message.

You push Vriska out of your thoughts. If you dwell on her too much, you'll ruin the mood yourself and, well, that can't happen. You've got to win and you want Kanaya and it'd be unforgivable if this game got interrupted because you couldn't stop thinking about intrusive people. Pointedly staring at the screen and still trying to not give in to Kanaya's petting, you watch with a bit of fascination as the movie goes dark and you can very faintly see the reflection of yourself and Kanaya against the TV. It's a tad embarrassing and makes you want to close your legs, but it's also a bit... riveting. Color returns to the movie and the show goes on while your reflections disappear. 

Determinedly (and a bit awkwardly), you move your back just a bit so you can actually grind against Kanaya's bulge without being too obvious about your movement. They breathe hard and groan quietly into your shoulder, fangs pressing against the skin there and you bite your lip to stay quiet. Your shirt is absolutely covered with genetic material and you can feel the sticky pull each time you motion up and down, but the odd sensation is worth it when Kanaya gets distracted enough to stop and simply hold onto your thighs, nails digging in just a tag and moaning incoherently.

After a minute, Kanaya goes, "Come on, Rose," and growls playfully into your ear. It's begging and it makes you more excited than you're willing to admit.

Childishly, you retort, "You come on."

They snort, seeming to have caught their breath a bit. "I asked you first."

"I asked you second," you say quickly.

It takes a minute or two, long enough for you to actually consider turning around on your own, but Kanaya finally grumbles, "Fine," and lifts you up easily. Before you actually sit back down, you take the time to unbutton their skirt and move it out of the way, all too cheery about the fact that you've _won_ and your reward is just about the sweetest thing ever. Once that's done, you lean against them fully and Kanaya pushes your skirt up around your hips, grinding their bulge between the two of you. 

You kiss them at first, slow movements of your tongue against theirs while your hands clench to their shoulders, but quickly lose the focus to continue doing so. Instead, you just set your head against their shoulder as Kanaya's bulge presses into you dreadfully slow. Their lips find your neck and the chaste kisses don't last very long as they introduce their fangs to the mix and you're practically mewing by the time your hips settle against theirs and you can feel their lukewarm bulge inside of you. Embarrassed, you bury your face into their shirt so any other noises you end up making don't come out too loud, but with the way they're tugging on your hips and having you grind against their bulge, it's becoming increasingly hard to stay quiet. However, Kanaya doesn't seem all that concerned; between letting out their own soft growls and occasional moan, you doubt they're paying all that much attention to the noises you may or may not be making. 

Still, it's embarrassing, and you'd like not to be too noisy. Their bulge presses deep inside of you and you groan a bit, sighing loudly when Kanaya's hand comes to thumb your clit. With your face pressed up against their shoulder and your breath rising in out and quickly, you feel all too hot and careless. Kanaya growls in approval each time a high noise comes out of your throat, becoming determined to keep them coming and you're just about over trying to be quiet. Your hands, still grasping onto Kanaya's shoulders, are shaking a bit and you're not going to last much longer, but you can't find your voice to say as much. All that leaves your mouth are muffled groans and jumbled noises that probably sound somewhat similar to Kanaya's name but are far too scrambled to really understand. You can hardly manage to announce their name, let alone warn that you're getting awful close to the edge, but hopefully the desperate hold you've got on their shoulders and the quick grinding is enough to hint that you're just about at your end.

By the time you do come, you'd fully given up on being quiet and instead just muffled the sounds with Kanaya's shirt while they continued to push up into you. A few extra minutes spent on top is dizzying while Kanaya tries to catch up with you and, by the time they finally do, you're just about ready to go again. You would, you absolutely would, but you're a tad tired and perhaps a little oversensitive to do much more. Upon pulling away a bit and catching few breaths of fresh air, you meet Kanaya's eyes and you both giggle quietly at how flushed your faces are and how equally our of breath you are. Experimentally, you move your hips against Kanaya's once more; you know trolls to be quite a bit more sensitive to humans, especially after having pailed, but you didn't expect for Kanaya to moan so abruptly. 

"Rose, please," they mumble, a pleading smile on their face.

You oblige, moving away and trying to ignore the odd sensation of Kanaya's genetic material sticking between the two of you. It reminds you of syrup, but certainly more green in color and not as sweet. Their bulge slips out and that is a sensation you can't ignore, your face heating up again and you pointedly look the other way while it recedes back into its sheath.

In a moment of re-situating, you manage to knock over the bowl of popcorn that was on the floor and discover that you're going to have to get rid of this skirt and your underwear seems to have disappeared, but you end up lying comfortably against Kanaya again and breathe calmly for a minute. 

The movie is hardly halfway through. Goes to show how much self control either of you have.

Kanaya asks, "Are you okay?" 

What a _ridiculous_ question. However, you're not all too sure how to respond. Are you okay, better than okay, or simply fine? Quickly, you reply, "I missed you."

They let out a surprised, "Oh," and you can at least be confident that you managed to hide it pretty well up until now. Kanaya's arms wrap around you and you end up being somewhere half between the couch and half on their lap again, but you're comfortable, so it's not worth complaining about. There's at least another hour to this movie and you're not at all enthusiastic about watching it anymore and you're almost positive that Kanaya's lost just about all interest in it as well. 

Plus, your thighs are absolutely sticky and your clothes are a mess. The couch is going to have to be cleaned thoroughly later, but that is a task for tomorrow. You stand up and your legs wobble a bit, but you manage just fine.

"Are we going somewhere?" Kanaya looks up - one of the few times they actually have to look up at you - and seems immediately concerned.

You kiss their forehead. "Well, _I'm_ going to take a bath. You can watch the movie, if you'd like." 

They raise an eyebrow. "If _you'd_ like, may I come with you?" 

Your eyes roll and you giggle quietly. "Yes, you may, but no funny business, Maryam," you warn, reaching out your hand to them. Kanaya takes it happily and takes care to shut off the TV before following you to the bathroom. You're quite relieved that the transporters can take you there without having to walk through the halls and risk being spotted while absolutely covered in jade. It's late - or, at least, you think it's late - and you doubt many people are walking around right now, but the risk is always high and it's better to be safe than sorry anyway.

Kanaya draws the water and watches as you undress. You pretend that it's not embarrassing and pull off your shirt and socks, soon followed by your skirt and you take a moment to analyze all the color smeared on your thighs. 

"What happened to your underwear?" they ask, as if they weren't the one who had tossed it to the other side of the universe in the first place.

"You're the one who lost them," you reply.

They grin cheekily, fangs showing and a few giggles to follow. You have half a mind to ask if they've captchalogued it, but thinking of their annoying sylladex with it's unnecessary keys is too frustrating so, for now, you give them the benefit of the doubt and just assume they're laughing because your underwear is lost and _not_ because they've taken them.

Once you get in the bath and have gotten used to how hot it is - of course, it was a mistake to let Kanaya fill it up, as what's "warm" to them is near "boiling" to you - you watch Kanaya undress before they join you. 

"By the way," you think aloud, "we're going to have to clean that couch later. Or simply get rid of it and replace it with a new one."

Kanaya runs wet hands through your hair and tosses aside the headband you'd forgotten to take off. "They'll all be none the wiser." You giggle and they snort. 

You sigh, "I love you."

"I love you too." Kanaya smiles and kisses you chastely.

Suddenly, you ask, "Is there any bubble bath mix on the meteor?" You pause and Kanaya stares at you, surprised, and you go on to ask, "Was there even such a thing on Alternia? How often do trolls usually bathe anyway?"

"Ah." They laugh. "Troll hygiene. We can talk about that later," and they kiss you again.


End file.
